


All I Ever Wanted

by LogicallyLostinLife



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Discovery, Identity, Inspired by Music, Mistaken Identity, Other, Secret Identity, Secrets, Self-Discovery, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicallyLostinLife/pseuds/LogicallyLostinLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is the result of me enjoying the song All I Ever Wanted from the Prince of Egypt far too much and turning one sad, moving song into a new story enfolded within another. So, please enjoy and leave a comment of what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Emuna's POV)  
I couldn't cry, I couldn't sob, tears wouldn't come and my voice wouldn't leave my throat. Blinking my eyes furiously as I ran, licking my lips to give my mouth something to do until my voice returned. I ran, ignoring my sister Miriam's hand on my shoulder. As I turned away I saw the hurt and pain on her face, I couldn't help but feel it was because of me, although I knew that wasn't true.  
Our baby brother Moses, who was no longer a baby, but a full grown, quite attractive man, had just treated her like the scum of the earth. In that moment we both broke, our hearts and souls. Moses was now ahy prince, brother to Ramses, the heir to the throne of Egypt and son of Pharoah. He was born a Hebrew, the slaves of Egypt, and sentenced to death for no other reason than being born male. His mother set him in a river, to be found by the princess in that way saving the young child's life.  
The day that his life was saved, was the day mine was destroyed. I was wrapped in rough cloth and tossed into the river after my father discovered I wasn't the son he desired. My mother was so weak after labor it was no difficulty to make her believe I was still-born.  
Miriam had been watching the river to make sure that Moses was found and his life saved. As she went back carefully along the river so not to be seen she noticed my bundle. Upon opening it she saw my small face, she told me I had to be a sign from God. Gathering me in her arms she hurried home to show me to her mother. I was not surprised when I was old enough to be told the story of that day to hear that she was horrified, Miriam had gone to watch one infant reach safety only to bring another one back. Once sure that I most certainly was a girl I was .welcomed into the family with joy, a daughter to fill, not completely but partially the place that a son had left. They named me Emuna meaning "Faith" because their faith that Moses would live, was the reason I entered their lives.  
The memories, both of my own with Miriam and an older brother Aaron washed over me as I collapsed under a tree, head in my hands as I remembered Moses's reaction to Miriam's reveal that they were siblings. I could see that he didn't believe, so I was prepared to step forward, show the Egyptian face that I had so carefully hidden for so long so as to remain with my family even if it meant horrible backbreaking labor. Everyday I had to make my face filthy so my appearance was not so obvious to the guards who would surely notice an Egyptian face among a sea of God's people, with whom I associated myself with.  
Moses ran away from his sister in fear, leading me to believe that he had not heard the true story of his birth and raising before this day, which I could not fathom, I was now nearly 22 and had known ever since I realized I didn't look like Miriam and the story was told who I was. Moses was the same age as myself, to have just learned that his life was a lie.  
I knew I should have remained with Miriam as I had nothing to cry about, that it was her brother. Even as I thought about her, Miriam appeared by my side, wrapping her arms around me as I embraced her, tears flowing freely from both of us. I had never met Moses before tonight, but he was still my brother as much as he was Miriam's and I shared her pain. I both heard and sense Aaron settle himself on the ground near us.  
Miriam and I separated, sitting side by side turning to Aaron. "Why wouldn't he listen to you?" I asked them both." I could see it in his eyes! He knew the song! No one but our family would know it! I should have revealed myself, should have spoken up sooner!" Aaron solemnly shook his head."Emuna, that's the worst thing you could have done." Even Miriam looked confused."But Aaron, she is our sister, his sister, with her Egyptian face,". Aaron interrupted Miriam pointing a finger."That's why, that's exactly why. It was going to be hard enough for Moses to accept that we are his family without an Egyptian sibling to confuse him more." Miriam and I both nodded, though her eyes seemed to have their own understanding besides my own.  
As Aaron spoke, he seemed to be trying to convey a second secret meaning about Moses recognizing me. It was part of his talent as a speaker, he could say one thing, but make you understand hundreds, even if you weren't sure what everything was he was trying to say. I felt for the first time in my life that they were hiding something from me. Never had I any reason to doubt my family's honesty towards me until now. I couldn't ask Aaron about it, not first at least. It wasn't that he was lying to me, but he would tell me the truth, but in a way so that I couldn't be sure that the story was really any different.  
Aaron got to his feet first, holding out a hand for Miriam and myself,"Come on, we have to get home. If the sun sets before we get there," he didn't have to finish the statement. We all hurriedly stood and followed him home, the punishment if we were late and found was not something to speak of lightly.  
Miriam and I settled ourselves in bed, trying to get to sleep so that we could be ready for work the next day. No matter how much I tried to clear my head to sleep, the nagging feeling that I wasn't being told something. I turned over and shook my sister's shoulder, gently enough that if she was asleep she would stay that way. Turning on her side she faced me."What is it Emuna?"  
I took a deep breath before continuing,"What are you all hiding from me?" Miriam looked confused, yet knowing"What do you mean?". I tucked my dark hair behind my ear."It wasn't just the fact that I am Egyptian that Aaron said would be bad for Moses to see me, I think there's something else. I want to know what it is."  
Miriam looked at the ground then back at me, "So you caught that?" I nodded, she sighed."Elizabeth, we never wanted you to find out." I placed my dark live hand on her pale one, ironic that she reveals more of her flesh to the sun, yet I am still darker."Please Miriam, tell me." My sister took both of my hands in her own."Please don't be angry, and let me finish before you ask any questions." I nodded, and she began.  
Miriam began by telling me that she lied about how she found me on that day her brother was found by the princess. I was not a few hours old, no I was a few weeks old. It was true that my mother, the princess herself, believed I was still born, but so almost did my father, the midwife had told my father that I was not going to survive past the first week of my life, so my father told her to take me away and care for me until the week ended, and if I survived, to bring his son back to the family.  
Respectfully the woman took me away before my mother awoke, a week later the midwife returned to the family to inform them that I had died, rather than risk my fathers rath of having a daughter. A few days later the midwife was walking to the river, with me hidden in her arms to bathe. She saw Miriam and asked if she would be able to take me somewhere safe as she did not know how long I could remain hidden in her house. The midwife explained who I was, and who my parents were. Miriam agreed to take me to her mother to be raised as another child in the family. I was a refugee daughter who was born weak, and female, and Moses was a refugee son who was born strong and male.  
I didn't know how to respond. I had always thought I was hiding just my skin and race, but now I wondered what would happen to me if anyone else knew who I was."So Moses and I truly traded places, didn't we?" Miriam nodded solemnly."I am truly sorry Emuna." I looked at my sister."You have nothing to be sorry about, its alright." Miriam looked at me."Are you sure?" I nodded."Completely. Thank you for telling me." We held each other for a moment then lay back down to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Moses's POV  
Feeling like a child I rushed to my room, clutching my precious dogs to me, the only creatures that I knew would treat me as who I was for a moment. I am a prince! I am royalty! How dare that slave girl say I am her brother, it is impossible. There was nothig for her to lay claim to me by, I had never seen her before in my life, you'd think if she were my sister Id have some idea who she was  
I was broken out of my thoughts by my elder brother Ramses entering my quarters. Kneeling next to me, he placed a hand on my shoulder."Moses, what's wrong?" I saw you speaking to mother in the garden. Is something troubling you?" I turned to my brother leaning against the side of my bed,"I don't know Ramses, I just don't know how to respond."  
Ramses sat next to me."What happened tonight to make you so distressed?" I sighed."I went out to be away from the family for a while, you know how it is, everyone expecting us to be these amazing people that we can't always be." Ramses nodded solemnly. I went on,"This woman, one of the Hebrew slaves called me her brother! She insisted we were of the same mother! She refused to stop even after I told her there was no chance it could be true." I hung my head,"Then I spoke to mother, and she didnt tell me that the woman was wrong... Ramses is there a chance this could be true?"  
I looked up into my elder brothers face, who looked sympathetic, remorseful, and worried all at once. I fell away from him slightly in this realization."Ramses, is there something I dont know?" I sat back so that we were facing one another, deciding now I needed to wait and allow my brother to speak.   
Ramses took a deep breath, I could see his ribs and chest raise with the motion. His face now showed nothing but remorse and confusion. I swallowed hard, anxious of what my brother was about to say, would he confirm the girl at the well to be true? Or convince me that the only life Ive never known was truly mine. I wanted the latter, but I also wanted the truth. Ramses chest fell as he released the breath, his plates of gold hanging around his neck settling against his collar bone once more. He manuevered himself to a kneeling position, though he sat back, taking the weight off of his knees. His hands brushed the cold marble floor as he braced himself where he sat. ."Moses, we were raised together in this home, we share the same mother, the same nursemaids and servants have cared for us and aided us as we grew."His face turned slightly to the floor so that the little hair that was not shaved fell next to his face, almost as if he couldnt look at me to say what came next, I saw his lips part and waited for what I couldnt hide from any longer, no matter what the answer may be,"But there is something we do not share. Moses, you are not of my mother and father. The blood that runs in my veins is different than yours." He raised his eyes to me," I cannot confirm what that woman said to you, nor can anyone else I know. Mother found you in the river as an infant, she took you in as son, I as brother. Until today we saw no need for you to know." Ramses got to his feet and began gesturing with his hands as he paced slight,"Father saw no problem with you, if you were raised well and acted as you should." Ramses raised his hand,"All of us have always known that I would succeed him," Ramses turned back to me as if expecting a response. There was nothing to say, I couldnt think I could hardly move. My lungs caught, I could hardly breathe much less speak to my brother after this declaration.  
My mind was racing, I coudnt talk or breathe, but think, that was something I could do, though I quickly realized that Ramses was watching me. He remained standing, I remained kneeling on the stone floor, he came closer, bent his knees and lowered himself to my level. Placing a hand on my shoulder he said gently,” Moses, brother, we meant no ill will…”  
“Go,” I breathed, hardly loud enough to be heard. I felt Ramses’ hand clench slightly in shock at my words.   
“Moses…”  
“I said go.” I turned my face fully to the floor, breaking all contact with my brother, though he was naught my blood, I raised a hand helplessly,”Leave me be.”  
I felt the pressure on my shoulder increase as Ramses used me as a balance to stand. His hand wavered as if to say something before sliding away from me. I heard him walk away, his feet slapping against the cold alabaster stone, then as his steps faded, I slowly began to relax. I felt each tendon in my arms attempt to relax, each tug of muscle loosening to a state near sleep, though sleep was the farthest thing from my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Emuna’s POV

“I’ll be back before dark, I promise” I assured Miriam, trying to get her to release my arm as she led me home.  
“Emuna, please, dont get any ideas..” she didnt finish her sentence, but I knew exactly what she meant, she had been watching me carefully ever since I saw Moses. As if she feared that I was going to rush off to him and try to learn what I had always been told but had not been explained, something, that I never realized I needed, until now. It had been two weeks now since I had seen his face, a face I couldnt stop thinking about, and that was something that couldnt be explained.  
“I promise, I’ll be home soon” I tried to slide my arms away without revealing my darker skin, for years no one knew who I was, but no matter how many hours my family spent in the sun, I was always a shade ahead.   
“Mother will worry”  
“I just want to see something, simply musing, just a few minutes” I looked deep into my sister's eyes,”Please”  
Her shoulders fell, “I’ve ever had need to not trust you Emuna, please dont make it now” she said softly as she dropped her arm.  
I held her tight for a moment then held her at arm's length. “I wont, I’ll see you soon” I turned and disappeared into the fields we had just walked away from. I didnt look back to see if she was watching, I couldn't, for then I’d turn back, and that was something that I couldnt do.  
I rushed to the river and ran through the reeds, keeping my feet light, my toes brushing the ground, landing softly as if racing away and hiding from Aaron when we were children. He was a genius, a single footstep could lead him directly to you, the years of light running had prepared me for this, to be in secret and hidden. I ran and ran until the river widened and the reeds grew thicker, they were tended and at the same time were allowed to grow wild. This so done as to allow privacy for the Pharaoh and his family to bathe in peace without unwanted prying eyes, I crept through the reeds straining my eyes against the dying light, realizing how close I drew to breaking a promise to Miriam, and how much I didnt want to do that.  
I felt my toes dip into the water of the river and bit my tongue to hold back my shock, I hadnt realized where I was. I lifted my eyes to the alabaster walls that guarded the Pharoh’s family, and Moses, who, since I saw him, I couldn't forget. I clutched my shawl as I stepped into the river, doing my best to not splash, but cringing at each little sound my feet made as they passed through the water or dislodged a stone to send it skittering away. I moved my hands forward to part the reeds on the opposite bank and step carefully through them, the shadows growing all around me as the sun began setting. I tried to stay hidden in the shadows, but I could be seen bright as a beacon with my body throwing a shadow so much taller than the reeds themself. I knew I had to turn back soon or Miriam would worry and send Aaron out after me and then Id never be able to explore on my own again.  
I was about to turn around and hurry through the reeds when I saw the light dance as shadows were thrown behind the palace. I creeped along as close to the bank as I could, trying to get closer to see what was going on. It was him, Moses, looking as if lost, his chest heaving as he hurried down a path to a woman draped in fine white linen and golden jewelry. His, no my mother… My mother, was just there. Her long dark hair pleated with metal and gems fell over her shoulders in dark braids framing her face. A golden crown sat atop her head, crested with more jewels, her eyes shrouded with kohl… I couldnt believe I could see so much from so far away. I reached behind me to part the reeds and return home but found nothing but open air, and fell back into the sand and grasses the breath knocked out of me in a gasp. I froze then in fear that she would see me and call the guard, or the guard would find me, I had to leave, but I couldnt move now, I had to hope I couldnt be seen. Her eyes seemed to look straight at me and her mouth shifted slightly as if to smile as me, then her lips parted to say something, but then stopped and turned as Moses drew closer to her. She extended an arm to him, and he seemed to collapse by her side, his head dropping nearly to his knees as she turned to him, covering him with her curtain of hair.   
I wanted to stay, I wanted to see more, but the sky that had just a moment ago begun to streak with orange was now turning a deep purple. I carefully got to my feet and returned home, beginning to run as I got closer to the village, it didnt matter if Aaron heard me now, I could be running from anywhere, and I wouldnt mind someone greeting me so I didnt have to go home alone. As if on cue Aaron’s mass of curls rose from behind the well, and I sighed in relief as he turned with a stern look on his face that silenced my relief in an instant, I felt my eyes grow wide and worried, it wasnt dark I wasnt late, I hadnt done anything wrong… They couldnt prove the queen had seen me, even I couldnt be sure… and wouldnt a guard be here if I was arrested?  
Aaron’s stern lips split and spread across his face into a smile that danced in his eyes as he began to laugh, “Emuna, you, are far too easy to fool. Someone would think you’d done something wrong with that guilty look on your face.” HE raised an eyebrow “Have you done soemthing?” His eyebrows fell as realization took over his face. “You didnt go see Moses did you?” He stepped closer to me, “Did you?” He asked in a hushed voice, his short curly beard tickling my ear he was so close to me.  
I looked up at him, I had to trust that he wouldnt tell anyone, this was his brother, Miriam’s too, but Aaron always protected me, I owed him this. “I did.” I admitted softly.  
Aaron sucked in a breath, stepping back as he realized how close he was to me. “Emuna, if you had been seen… You werent seen were you?” His voice seemed full of worry but edged with excitement.   
I shook my head “I mean, my mother may have seen me.. But I dont think so. Oh Aaron she’s so beautiful..”  
“Your mother?” Aaron sounded more worried now, “Emuna how close to them were you?”  
“I wasnt that close, I was far from the light. I doubt she saw me.”  
“We’ll keep this between us. If no one comes for you..”  
I tilted my head up at Aaron, “If no one comes for me?”  
Aaron took a deep breath and said, “Maybe I’ll go with you next time.” What he didnt say, but we both knew, is that as badly as I needed to see someone I had never known, he needed to see a brother that he had to forget he ever loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Moses

 

I slept fitfully, my mind full of images of the world I knew falling apart to reform into one I've never known. I felt as though I was drowning and no one would save me, only more water was dumped on me, the water became rough, not like waves but a rough texture, coarse on my face. I struggled to awake, gasping as I forced myself out of the depths that entrapped me, only to hit my face against something as I startled awake. I fell back groaning and clutching my head, slowly opening my eyes to see my smiling panting dogs above me and a laughing Ramses standing off to the side with a, now empty pitcher. I glared at all of them for a moment before laughing myself and sitting up, this time carefully avoiding the long black faces above me before I began to scratch them, causing their tails to fling back and forth before they fell into my lap smiling and yipping for more. Ramses came over and played with them with me, there were only so many tongues and paws you could avoid while still managing to make their owners happy. The four of us stayed like that for a while, laughing smiling, happy in the simplicity of everyone being happy.

After what seemed like hours, but also only minutes one of father’s servants came to the door and stood before us. I looked at him, then to Ramses, who grunted as he stood and assumed an authoritative, powerful stance, I had to stifle a laugh at his quick change from playful brother to heir of Pharaoh. “ You may speak” he said to the servant, extending one arm to make his meaning clear.

The servant nodded and managed to straighten up more although I don't know how, he already looked like a rod. “Your mother requests your presence to dine with her” He said crisply, his chin tipped toward Ramses awaiting his next order, that was something to say about father’s servants, none of them worked in fear, but all worked efficiently.  
Ramses raised his chin as well nodding, “Very well tell her we will be just a moment.” He paused as if thinking, I saw a smile tease the corners of his mouth to burst forth, but was shut down as he regained a posture of regality “That is all.”

“Yes sir” The servant bowed himself out and walked away in near silence.

I shoved my dogs off of me and stood, adjusting my clothing and running my fingers through my hair, laughing as Ramses relaxed once more. “You were going to try something, what was it?”

Ramses chuckled and shoved me “Ah, the secrets of the Pharaoh cannot be shared with the mere mortal, especially not with a kid brother!”

“Kid?” I scoffed, I had a retort in the back of my throat, but it remained stuck there as Ramses ruffled my hair and headed off down the hall. I stood there for a moment before going after his disappearing back and fading laughter as I tried to summon the words stuck in my throat. I settled for unintelligible grumbling as I hurried along the passageway to catch up to my brother, “Indeed, a kid who is the more responsible son, first to arrive at least!” I called shoving him out of the way to clear my way to the dining space at the end of the hall.

“Oh I wouldn't plan on that!” Ramses laughed picking up speed and running past me, turning around to taunt me as he continued to put distance between us.

“Boys, come now, you are princes, not wild animals” a voice called to us echoing off the stone walls, surrounding and stopping the two of us in our tracks. Personally a hand I had reached out within inches of grabbing Ramses’ hair to pull him behind me, or to the ground whichever happened to occur, now fell to my side as I straightened my clothing, shaking out my hair and assuming a calmer more controlled pace, falling just slightly behind my older brother. I had been incessantly trained to always stand behind the next Pharaoh, sometimes when I was younger that training had been rather harsh while I didn't see the point of who stood before whom. Now, I hardly thought about the action, simply fell into the step and pace that had become second nature to me.

The floor became warmer and the light brighter as we entered a room lit by filtering sun rays. In the middle of the moderately sized room was a table laden with food and drink, at one end of the table sat mother regally reclined with a few of her servants standing at a respectful distance away, her personal maiden standing at her side, prepared to serve her queen however necessary. I shortened my paces so that Ramses’ would arrive first to greet mother, I knew she didnt mind either way, nor usually does she mind that we rough house each other, making her earlier declaration quite strange. Strange, at least until Ramses did not sit at the opposite end of the table from mother, at the seat of power and in fact took a seat to the side. I moved forward smiling to greet my, now that I was aware, my adoptive mother. As I moved toward her she beamed and reached over to embrace me; it was moments like these that made me wonder if I was the favorite, if not the son to ascend the throne, perhaps, I thought I was her favorite due to that. Rather than having to be concerned constantly with the control of Egypt, I could remain her child, remain, my own person. But not the person you are. A voice nagged in the back of my mind, but I shook it away. She tilted her head “Is everything alright Moses?” her eyes smiled warmly but had darkened a bit in worry, and the laughing happy voice with which she greeted us had dropped, her face also showing concern.

I smiled, nodding as the thought faded away “Everything’s fine, it was nothing, truely.” I always felt I had to add that last word whenever she worried about me, she trusted Ramses and my father to tell her when something was wrong, not to mention it wasnt her place to be concerned about the men who, were seen as above her by most, not our family, but she had been trained to listen to her husband and the ascending Pharoah since she was a child, learning her place just as I had learned mine, even if those trainings were years apart.

I took my seat across the table from Ramses’ and reminded myself to look at the head of the table to see why Ramses’ hadn't taken that place. There sat the Pharaoh, father. His face was set, unsmiling, unemotional, I was unaware of what to make of this. I looked quizzically across the table at Ramses to see if he had any idea what was going on, I raised an eyebrow, and was answered with a slight shake of his head, his own eyebrows pursing together in thought.

“Boys” mother smiled as she spoke, “Your father has something very important to tell you” she turned her attention from us to father as servants on either side of each of us began to place food from the platters in the middle of the table on our plates.

I remembered the first time this had happened, I found it very odd. As a child, I had always gotten my own food, whilst mother and father were served by servants, as the years passed, and Ramses’ and myself grew, soon he was being served, still I cared for myself. I saw no fault in this, I had full and utter control over what and how much I ate. One day though, I had waited for the others to take their first helpings as i always had, then my turn I reached for a bunch of plump grapes directly in front of me but stopped, turning my head as I heard a cough from mother, then saw her shake her head as she gestured for me to sit back. I dropped my arm and watched in confusion and slight irritation as a servant arrived on both sides of me, they gathered food for me, I attempted to speak to ask for the grapes I had been reaching for, but was silenced as they were plucked up and placed on my plate. I sat there dumbfounded as the servants all retreated a few steps from the table, I waited confused until I saw the others begin eating, and I reached for my food and ate it as I always had, as my plate emptied, one servant walked back to the table and began to refill my plate, I had no idea how to react so I didnt stop them from heaping my plate full once more. This continued until even I, could eat no more, but they continued to fill my plate, I look desperately across the table at Ramses’s and glanced back down at my plate, trying to explain my plea. Ramses’ chuckled and gestured for one of his servants to lean down, he whispered something in their ear, they nodded and rose, coming around to my side of the table and whispered something to the servant filling my plate, who looked at me, then back at the other before nodding and replacing the food on my plate on the table.

He had always been my brother, knew we weren't blood, but still cared for me. They all had, my family. Just like mother said, this was my home. I was brought here for a reason. For some reason my past family had abandoned me, then tried to take me back, why should I listen to them? A girl, a slave, claiming to be my sister, my sister who watched me, according to her, enter the arms of the mother I know. This, this was my family. My father began to speak, though by his words he seemed to have been talking for some time and I had missed something.

“You boys, do not seem to respect who you are, who I am. Always foolhardy, acting as if there is no weight on your shoulders, even you Ramses” these words were spoken harshly, and though father didnt look at him, Ramses looked as though he had been slapped. “You, Moses, are not to ascend to the throne, but by no means does this remove any responsibilities from you.” I looked confused at Ramses, whose eyes met mine only for a moment before holding tight to father’s. “Due to this,” he sighed. “Due to this, as well as encouragement from your mother,” I glanced down the table and was rewarded with an encouraging smile. “You boys will be taking on new responsibilities. Ramses, you are growing older, and must learn what it is to rule all of Egypt. Today you will begin following me, and training to be Prince Regent. Moses, you will be in charge of watching over the construction of the new temple, the construction which you slowed.” Ramses and I both smirked slightly, remembering the chariot race that had knocked over pillars, that luckily were not yet supporting the heavy stone ceiling of the temple.

The Pharaoh rose and gestured for us to do the same. “Come along now, we must begin.”


End file.
